The Queen's Pet
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: AU - Alex Cabot had a very personal secret. There's a reason some know her as The Queen of Leather. Rated for MAJOR BDSM & kink. You've been warned! [co-writer: dcmasters]


**The Queen's Pet**

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

It had been a long, hot day. Alex had spent most of the day in her office, not unnoticed by Amanda, who begun her usual daydreaming as she wrote details in her diary. Hot, steamy details she wasn't sure her boss would appreciate. Finally. the day was through and Amanda looked hopeful as she turned up at a specialized club, hoping to work it out of her system. Alex did look extra hot today.

After finishing her opening statement and, despite her air conditioner being on full blast, Alex Cabot was still sweating. Of course it could be the fact that the sun shone through her window, beating directly onto her back.

The only thing that would make her opening statement stronger was a quote from the 16-year-old rape victim. The detectives should have sent it by now, right? No longer needing her jacket, Alex hung it on the coat rack in her office. Sitting down again, she buzzed her relatively new (less than six months working for her) secretary.

Amanda didn't respond, having already left for the day. She couldn't see Alex to say goodbye or it could have possibly tipped her over the edge, deep into a fantasy and she wasn't sure she could control herself.

Alex sighed. "Well, the trial isn't for two days anyway, I'll just go get them myself tomorrow," she voiced aloud. Checking the clock, she saw it was well past six. Sighing, and deciding she needed to work off the obvious stress being an ADA put on her, she threw her coat over her arm, locking up her office and headed home for a bit before leaving to do something about the stress. Alex Cabot had a very personal secret that none who worked with her would ever come close to guessing.

* * *

Amanda sat at the club knocking the first of her drinks back, neat. Now, dressed completely unrecognizable to anyone, she smiled at a couple of the regulars, her eyes scanning the room for the right person before ordering a second drink.

Alex arrived at the same club half an hour later. She was clad in back, her long hair pulled into a tight bun. Her clothes were barely "clothes" at all. Most who saw her only assumed she had tight leather tailored to cover her breasts and genital areas, front and back. Actually, it was a very thin fabric with leather in the middle, the transparent material only visible to those she deemed appropriate. Her eyes were shrouded in dark makeup, a black and silver mask, covering and recognizable features, her lips a ruby red, her boots were black and knee-length.

Alex Cabot was known as a queen of leather in this club. And boy was she known. She was just on the side of a Dom, but she was more of a Mistress who picked her pets. All female.

Amanda, of course, had heard of this queen but never actually seen her, so as she knocked back her third drink, she was surprised to hear a fee next to her whisper.

"Look, there's the royal queen herself," someone said.

"Yeah, I hear she's really good, but she won't be with you if you approach her. You have to make yourself standout enough for her to notice you or she'll never even save your life," another whispered. "She likes blondes. Young, virile. Her "kittens" she calls them. But I've never seen the same woman with her twice."

Their comments intrigued Amanda as she stood approaching the dance floor, using the pole as she always did, putting on a show, making sure she avoided contact with the Queen.

Alex took a seat at a back table, watching the younger woman dance. She was mildly impressed. The young woman had, at least, a vague concept of what to do. Most just rubbed against it, or tried to hang upside down, almost always getting injured.

Amanda finished and headed to the bar for another drink, certain the ones she just consumed had had no effect on her.

Alex watched the young woman walk over to get another drink. Snapping her fingers, she got the attention of the bartender, pointing at the younger woman to say her drinks were on her that night if she continued to dance.

"Excuse me, miss?" he asked.

He pushed Amanda's money back at her. The Queen always requested that it never be known she was the one paying the tab of the person she chose. It helped so no one rioted. "You don't need to pay tonight. Your tab is covered, but I think most here would like to see you continue dancing."

Amanda at first look confused, then nodded, finishing her drink. Returning to the pole, she danced for a long time, going to the bar occasionally for another drink.

Alex's eyes were trained on the young woman. No one could deter her. Not someone who walked into her vision, or even a new person who tapped her on the shoulder. To most she came off as cold from her attire, lone-wolf status and attitude. Others steered clear.

Amanda's body was beginning to tire, but the barman insisted she dance, so she carried on, hair flicking her face every now and then.

Alex got the barman's attention again, gesturing him closer. "When she gets too tired, escort her to me," she said, crossing her arms and sipping her drink.

Amanda paused for another break, sitting at the bar looking a little tired. Still feeling breathless, she asked for some water.

The bartender handed her a bottle. "Are you through dancing, miss?"

"I t-think so..."

He nodded, grabbing her arm after coming out from behind the bar. "Your presence is requested."

"It is?" Amanda asked, following the man closely.

The bartender led her to the table. "On the floor. Be her kitten," he whispered, "right from the start."

Amanda nodded. Dropping to her hands and knees, she crawled towards the table.

Alex continued to sip her drink, barely paying her mind.

Amanda nuzzled Alex's thigh.

Alex smiled, her fingers running through Amanda's hair, taking it down, petting her, but still not giving indication to join her table yet.

Amanda smirked, moving to nuzzle higher. Her tongue lapped at the thin material over Alex's clit.

Alex smirked. "Good kitty. Stop now."

Amanda obeyed, sitting back a little.

Alex pointed with her foot to the seat across from her. "Sit."

Amanda moved to the seat indicated, watching Alex closely.

"When you answer me, you will give short, simple responses unless I ask for an explanation, understand?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Amanda smiled.

"Is this your first time here?" she asked, gesturing for another drink.

"No."

Alex smiled. "What's interested you in this place? As you can probably guess, you're free to explain."

"I love the anonymity, the domination."

"And how far are you willing to go in the domination?"

"As far as my Master wants."

"Do you like how I'm dressed?" Alex asked.

"Very much."

"What do you like about it?"

"It's very... revealing, just dominating. I love the leather."

"What's your favorite position to be dominated in? Your favorite act?"

"On all fours. Begging, pleading for my Master to let me come."

Alex smiled, biting her lip. "Why use such a sexual act to get my attention earlier?"

"Because it was your attention I wanted. And I would have gotten it, somehow."

Alex nodded, biting her lip again. "Well, I have to say, honestly, no one has succeeded in getting my personal attention that way before in a first meeting."

"No one else is quite like me."

Smiling, Alex took a long drink. "I can see that. Want to get out of here?"

"Yes."

Alex stood, offering her hand to her. "It's going to look odd if you don't walk out of here."

Amanda smiled, taking her hand gratefully, staying close.

Alex held her hand tightly, pulling her along as they got to her car, closing the door after getting in the passenger side with her. "Now, let's see if you're worth taking home. Can you back up your walk?" she asked, sitting on the seat, pushing Amanda down onto the cramped floorboard. "Lick me like a good little kitty and use your fingers to make me come until I tell you to stop," she said, propping her feet on the dash, grateful she'd chosen the crotch less pair for tonight.

Amanda smirked, lapping at Alex's clit quickly, licking down to her entrance, her tongue covered in the ADA's wetness as she moved back to her original position, quickly plunging her fingers deep inside, moving them fast and hard.

Alex moaned, pulling her kitten's fingers out and sucking on them.

Amanda moaned against Alex, biting, then sucking.

Alex gripped her kitten's hair, pulling back hard. "Did I say you could bite?" she seethed. "DID I?!"

"No, Master."

She let go of her kitten's hair, sighing. "Since this is your first time with me, mistakes are likely to be made, but you need to listen. Understand?"

"Yes," Amanda replied, looking up at her.

Alex's face softened. "You may continue, but no biting unless I request it."

She nodded, dipping her head her tongue making long slow strokes.

Alex's fingers tangled in her kitten's hair, pulling gently, as she moaned.

She lightened the contact, replacing her fingers, curling them slowly.

Alex's fingers, pulled tighter. "All right, enough light play. Push three in, go hard and lick me. Looking into my eyes," she moaned. "I want to see if you can fuck me."

Amanda smirked, looking up at Alex, pushing three fingers deeply moving them hard as she licked quickly.

Taking deep, controlled breaths, Alex controlled her body, moaning deeply, loudly. "Yes, good so far."

Amanda's tongue darted more ferociously, her fingers quickening, curling hard.

Alex bit her lip, her hips beginning to match her kitten's movements, moaning.

Amanda removed her fingers, then pushed them back in hard several times.

In one minute, she changed, positions, resting her knees forward on the seat, leaning her arms on the dash. "Suck," she commanded, widening her legs.

Amanda sucked gently at first, then harder, her fingers moving deeper, faster.

Alex's hips bucked, riding her hard. "Fuck! Oh yes, oh God! Yes, my kitty! Fuck!"

Amanda pressed her fingers harder, finding the spot of maximum pleasure, increasing the pressure as she moved her fingers quicker.

Alex's moans got louder, her hips stilling the more the spot was rubbed. "God, fuck. Going to make me cum, hm?"

"Mmm hmm," she moaned against Alex's clit, continuing her action, moaning louder with every thrust.

Alex was barely getting her breath before she screamed, coming hard and shaking.

Amanda moaned loudly, lapping to clean up her mess, reaching up to caress Alex's cheek.

Alex smiled, sitting back in the seat.

"Ok?" she asked softly.

Alex nodded.

"Worth taking home?" Amanda asked, stroking her thigh,.

Alex nodded. "Yes," she said, kissing her passionately.

Amanda moaned loudly, her tongue battling with Alex. "Mmm... home... I want to be your good kitty..."

Alex nodded. "I know you do."

* * *

Amanda smirked, moving off Alex slowly as they readjusted their positions, feeling nervous when they arrived outside Alex's.

"You're nervous?"

"A little," she nodded as they stepped from the car.

Alex stepped out, opening her kitten's door, but before she helped her out, she grabbed a leather collar and leash. Pulling it around her kitten's neck, she attached the leash. "Don't worry, you can walk...at least until inside."

Amanda gave a throaty moan at the thought, allowing Alex to lead her inside.

Alex smiled, unlocking her door and ushering her inside.

Amanda entered slowly, eyes immediately wandering the room, surprised at the size of the place.

Alex closed the door, locking it and letting her off the leash. cupping her chin. "Now, unless I lead you or you need to use the bathroom, you crawl like my nice little kitty. You're new, but insightful, so for tonight, I won't be too strict, but you'd best remember my rules, little one."

Amanda nodded, immediately dropping to the floor, placing a kiss on Alex's ankle.

Alex smiled, holding out her opposite. "My, my you're eager to please, aren't you?"

"Yes, Master," she smirked.

Alex smiled, petting her hair.

"What now, Master?"

Alex smiled, hooking the leash back on. "Up. My bedroom is upstairs, my baby."

Amanda stood, taking Alex's hand, allowing her to lead her upstairs.

Alex grinned again, stopping just shy of the last step, nipping her shoulder.

Amanda tilted her head in the opposite direction, whimpering softly.

Alex led her up the last step, opening the door and to her bedroom. The bedroom had an almost dungeon feel to it with all the black and red, but somehow, she was able to make it feel inviting. Not that she invited family over much.

"Nice bedroom," Amanda smiled, still taking in the room.

"Thanks. Now, I have a tendency to be extremely rough. Like whips, handcuffs, toys. Although I, outright, refuse any anal because I just don't like it."

"Neither do I. But I'm pretty much up for anything else."

"So, if I spanked you over my lap right now?"

"Mmm, please do."

Alex sat on the edge of her bed. "Come here."

Amanda crawled to her with a smirk, getting into her lap.

"Now, should we play by mystery or do you want to see me?"

"Mystery? For now?"

"Do you want to see my face?"

"Sure," Amanda smiled.

Smiling Alex took off her mask, revealing who she was.

Amanda held back a gasp, simply smirking, thinking back to her earlier diary entry. "Well, hi."

Alex pulled a few hairs from Amanda's eyes. "You seem surprised."

"I'm just... not sure how you'd react if you saw me."

"Aww come on. I showed you. I know what you can do."

"Ok, but before you do, can I just have permission to do one thing?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On what you want permission for my kitty."

"A cheeky kiss?"

"Which cheek?"

"A meant a cheeky kiss on the lips."

Alex nodded.

Amanda smiled. then kissed her passionately, a hand running high up her thigh.

Alex kissed back with a bite.

Amanda moaned into their kiss, fingers brushing her clit very lightly.

Alex moaned, opening her legs.

Amanda stroked her wetness, smirking as she pushed her fingers deep inside.

Alex moaned.

Amanda smirked, pulling away from the kiss, keeping her fingers where they were. "Oh, sorry, I do believe I said a kiss?"

Alex nodded. "Yes you did."

"So, I should probably not do this..." Amanda asked, curling her fingers as she thrust deeper, harder.

Alex wanted to pull her fingers out, but God, they felt good!

Amanda nipped along Alex's collarbone, moving her fingers faster with every thrust as she pinched her clit.

Alex roughly pulled her fingers out, throwing her over her lap, spanking her hard

"Mmm yes," Amanda hissed.

Alex went harder and firmer with each smack. A bit later, she took her kitten's wet fingers and sucked on them, moaning.

"Oh, god," Amanda moaned, watching her, "That is so hot."

Alex smiled, widening her legs, before the fingers on her other hand rubbed her kitten between her legs. "Wait to come..."

Amanda moaned loudly, giving a nod. "Yes, Master."

Alex rubbed faster, increasing the spanking. It wasn't faster, but firmer.

"Mmm, god... please..."

Alex smacked much harder. "Do not forget to address me!"

"Sorry, Master," Amanda hissed.

After a minute, Alex stopped spanking her, rubbing the injury.

"Could always kiss it better, Master..."

Alex nodded. "Be a good kitty and I might. Now, on the floor by me as I pick out your torture devices. Come along," she said, walking to the floor of the bed to open the hope chest.

Amanda got on her hands and knees and crawled to the chest. "Wow..." she managed as she looked inside.

Alex pushed her away. "Stay by me."

"Yes, Master," she said, moving back.

Alex picked out a thick leather harness and 9-inch back, riveted toy as well as a clit vibrator, nipple clamps and a leather whip. Seeing Amanda heeding her orders, she walked back and pet her head.

Amanda looked up, her eyes full of anticipation.

"Come with me," she said, walking back over to sit on the bed.

Amanda crawled back over to her, then sat on the bed next to Alex.

Alex turned. "Can I see you yet?"

"Promise it won't change your mind about all of this?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Amanda nodded, slowly undoing the mask, biting her lip.

Alex was more than a little shocked when there sat her secretary. "A-Amanda?"

She gave a nod, then looked away.

Alex grabbed her chin, bringing her to look at her. "This just seems so out of character for you. I—have you always been..."

"Yes. Have you?"

"Yes. But then...you willingly got my attention, without knowing who I was, so are things better or worse?"

"Better now."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"B-because... I... I've fantasized about this..." she blushed.

"Fantasized?" she asked, standing up and taking off her leather suit. "Why?"

"I... I've liked you for a long time..."

Alex walked back over, naked except for her boots. "And what do you want me to do?"

"Dominate me," Amanda replied, moaning at the sight.

Alex nodded. "What do you think of the boots?"

"They're very sexy."

"On your back. I forgot to grab something," she said, digging in the hope chest.

Amanda nodded, laying on her back.

Alex grabbed two pairs of handcuffs.

Amanda bit her lip watching her with a moan.

Alex walked over, straddling Amanda. "Up and strip."

Amanda stood, stripping very slowly, watching Alex's face.

Alex smiled, polishing her boots.

"You like?" Amanda asked as she removed the last item, then lay back down.

Alex straddled her, kissing her passionately.

Amanda moaned into the kiss, nipping Alex's lip.

Alex pinned her wrists to the bed, biting her neck hard.

"God!" Amanda whimpered.

"Shh!"

Amanda nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating on not making a sound.

"You can whimper and moan. I'd love to hear you," Alex said, cuffing Amanda's wrists to the bed.

"Yes, Master," she smirked.

"And never forget that word," she said, standing to the side and grabbing the whip. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Yes...what?"

"Yes, Master."

Alex cracked the whip across her breasts.

Amanda whimpered softly, flinching

Alex brought it down harder, bringing one foot up on the bed.

Amanda whimpered again, her knee bending upwards.

"Knees down!" she said, cracking it on her knees.

Amanda hissed as her knee fell.

Alex nodded.

"Better, Master?"

Alex's hand caressed her face before she set the whip down, clamping her kitten's nipples nice and tight.

Amanda moaned loudly, as her pert nipples tightened.

"Like that?" she asked, heaving them a hearty squeeze.

"Y-yes... Master..."

Alex grabbed the whip again, bringing it down on Amanda's stomach.

"Mmm yesss..."

Alex pulled at the clamps.

Amanda whimpered, her leg moving again.

Alex set the whip down again, straddling her stomach before pulling the clamps off and sucking hard on her left breast.

"Oh god... mmm..." Amanda moaned, her body shivering.

Alex smiled, switching breasts, moaning.

Amanda's back arched, forcing her nipple deeper into Alex's mouth.

Alex sucked hard on the protruded bud, twisting the other.

Amanda squealed a little.

Alex let go with a _pop_, looking her in the eye. "That's an interesting sound. Makes me...wetter," she moaned, kissing her hard, sliding her tongue in.

Amanda moaned loudly, lightly playing with Alex's tongue before making it a stronger battle.

Alex growled menacingly, yanking on her hair.

Amanda whimpered. "Mmm Master..."

Moving south, Alex bit into her neck.

"Mmm... mark me... make me yours..."

Alex kissed the spot before sinking in deeper.

"Mmm yes..." Amanda moaned loudly.

"...Good?"

"Very."

Alex pulled away, standing back up, cracking the whip across Amanda's stomach again.

Amanda moaned loudly.

Alex repeated the action on her thighs, moaning.

Amanda moaned again her legs curling slightly.

"Mmm, I love hearing you moan, my kitty."

"So make me moan until all I can do is scream," she smirked.

Alex unshackled her wrists from the bed. "You may soothe your wrists while I get ready."

Amanda nodded, her brain curious as she rubbed her wrists gently.

Alex equipped the toy and harness, strutting back over to the side of the bed.

Amanda moaned at the sight before her.

Alex's face tightened until Amanda could see the dominant side of her. It was almost frightening. She didn't smile. Her eyes were darkly lusted over. "In front of me, bent of the bed. Now," she growled. taking the whip again.

Amanda nodded, quickly moving into position. She wasn't sure whether to be scared or thrilled.

Alex whipped her back.

Amanda body arched as moaned.

Alex set the whip to the side, spanking her.

Amanda hissed. She hadn't been expecting that.

Alex spanked her harder.

"Mmm yes Master. Punish me."

Alex spread Amanda's legs, rubbing her clit.

"Oh god!"

Smirking, she pulled her hand away, thrusting inside.

"Oh! Mmm yes!"

"Good?" she asked, going slowly.

"Mmm... so good..."

Suddenly, Alex pulled out, the toy hanging between the two of them, thrusting her body upwards so that the toy was rubbing Amanda's clit as it hung between her legs. "Does this feel good too?"

"Oh, master..." she moaned loudly.

Alex pressed her breasts into her kitty's back, squeezing her kitten's.

"I want you..." she begged.

"Not good enough," Alex growled, rubbing her clit. "Tell me what you want?"

Amanda moaned. "I w-want... you to... Fuck me... hard..."

"What else?"

"I want... to come..."

"Where?" Alex asked, pulling her hair, "tell me!"

"In your m-mouth..."

"Into my mouth huh? Thought you'd want to come on this..." she said, rubbing the toy against her again.

"Maybe I want to both," Amanda moaned.

Alex smirked, realigning the toy as she thrust into her again, groaning. "Tell me again."

Amanda gave a loud moan. "I w-want... you to fuck... me so h-hard... I come on this... and in your mouth..."

"Brace yourself," she growled.

Amanda nodded, taking hold of the sheets.

Alex went almost inhumanly fast, before pulling out and walking over to a chair and sitting, her arms on the arms of it. "Turn, crawl to me, lick yourself off and wait for instruction." She loved testing how long her kittens' endurance could hold.

Amanda smirked, crawling over to her, taking the toy in her mouth, sucking and licking.

Alex's hands ran through her hair, pulling. "Do you lke tasting yourself on me?"

Amanda moaned. "Yes Master."

"How much?" Alex asked.

"Very much."

"Am I clean yet?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, face me, sitting in my lap. I'll help guide you if you need it."

Amanda did as instructed, dropping a gentle kiss to Alex's head.

Alex smiled a bit, squeezing Amanda's protruding buds.

Amanda groaned, capturing Alex's lips.

Alex held her tightly, spanking her lightly and moaning into the kiss.

Amanda moaned, deepening the kiss, pulling Alex closer.

"Mmmm..." Alex slipped her arms under Amanda's legs to help her stay upright as she thrust up into her, growling possessively. "You're mine!"

Amanda threw her head back. "Oh yes!"

"Going to cum foe me, hm?" she said, going faster. "Fuck you're so wet!" she said, moving her hand around to spank her.

"Oh f-fuck... harder..."

Alex groaned, going at a faster pace. "Does it feel good to feel me inside?" she moaned in her ear. "To have me fucking you?"

"Yessss," she hissed as her hips bucked a little.

"Now," Alex said, "ride me. Ride me like you'll never get to again!" she growled. "Fuck me!"

"God..." Amanda moaned as she picked up the pace, riding Alex harder and faster with every movement, her moans increasingly louder as her body began to shake.

Alex didn't even bother biting her hip. "God, come on, kitty! Yesss, you like being mine don't you?"

"Yes," she moaned, screaming her name as she came hard.

Alex moaned, almost losing it herself, watching her lose control. "Fuck..." she panted, carrying her over to the bed, pulling out."I've got to have you...NOW!" she growled, thrusting her tongue inside, eating her out.

"Oh my... Fuck... yes..." she screamed, as she came again, still not over the previous one.

Alex groaned, going again, rubbing her clit, fingers thrusting up into herself fast, moaning, unaware she was being watched by her kitten.

Suddenly, she didn't care much for her role, moving herself over Alex biting her breast, then replaced Alex's fingers with her own a she rode her thigh.

Alex groaned, transfixed by the sight. Amanda must've been watching her. She'd never had a kitten take the reins now, much less put up with everything and never complain. "Fuck..."

Amanda bent down biting and sucking the ADA's clit, moving her fingers deeper.

Alex's hips began to buck, riding her kitten's fingers. "Yes...yes kitty. More! More! More!"

Amanda smirked, moaning against her clit as she bit it hard again as she added a fourth finger, curling them deeply.

Alex's instincts kicked in, controlling her breathing. "Oh God! Fuck! Yes, yes. Yessssssssssss!" she screamed, gushing down her kitten's arm.

Amanda watched her, bending down to clear up her mess.

Alex held her there as another wave washed over her, panting.

Amanda's tongue plunged deep into core.

Alex moaned loudly.

Amanda moaned against Alex, as she moved her tongue in and out.

Alex's spread her legs wider, squeezing and pulling at her breasts. "Oh, oh God..."

Amanda pinched Alex's clit hard.

Alex moaned, beginning to tremble.

Amanda repeated the action, flicking her tongue deep inside Alex.

"Oh, God! Fuck! Fuck...Ohhh yes, kitty. Please...I-I'm gonna cum hard all over that pretty little face of yours!"

Amanda pulled her tongue out, biting Alex's clit before pushing tongue back inside

"Oh, fuck! Fuck...Fuck yes, kitty, yesss, let me ride it! OH FUCK!" she screamed, riding her face as she came hard.

Amanda swallowed everything Alex gave, then slowly moved up beside her, pulling her close. "You ok?"

Alex nodded. "Are you too exhausted for me to take you your favorite way?"

"I'm never too exhausted for you."

Alex sat up, standing from the bed. "Sit, kitty," she commanded.

Amanda sat as instructed.

Alex walked into the bathroom, bring back too glasses of water, sitting on the bed. "You can sit like me and drink this," she said, handing it to her. "Can't have you getting dehydrated on me." Alex took a drink herself.

Amanda looked intrigued as she drank the water.

Alex scratched Amanda's head. "I take care of my pets..."

"So I see..."

"I don't normally ask questions, but I haven't dehumanized you or made you feel like less of a person, have I?"

"Definitely not."

Alex set the half full water glass on the nightstand. "Tell me when you're ready."

"Oh, I'm always ready for you."

Alex stood, equipping the toy again. "Middle, hands and knees, facing the headboard."

Amanda nodded, moving into position.

Alex got behind her, spanking her again.

Amanda moaned loudly, used to Alex's roughness.

Stroking her clit swiftly with one finger, Alex thrust inside.

Amanda groaned loudly.

Alex thrust fast and rough, forcing her kitten to look like she was glued to the matress.

"Oh fuck... yes... mmm harder... p-please..."

Alex pushed her downwards to get a steeper angle, pounding her. "Tell me. Is this what you want?"

"Yes... god yes..."

Keeping up the pace and balancing on her knees, Alex started spanking her again, moaning loudly.

"Oh... god... harder..."

Alex complied, her smacks reddening the welts on Amanda's backside.

"Fuck me..."

Grabbing her hips, Alex did just that, slamming into her every time she entereed. "God, kitty! I think...I might...cum again," she panted.

"Wait for me..." Amanda moaned loudly.

Alex smiled, going faster.

"Oh... mmm... so... close..."

Alex adjusted her angle so the intake was steeper. "God... Oh. Yes. yes, oh, come on!"

"I'm going... to... cum... YES! FUCK!" she screamed as she came hard

Alex went harder, not quite over yet. "I-I'm...OH GOD! YES! FUCK!" she screamed, coming hard, dripping through the toy.

Amanda smirked, moving back against the toy, fucking it as she moaned.

Alex thrust into her on autopilot, going harder, her hands on the bed, eyes closed tight, mouth hanging as she moaned. "Oh...yes, yes fuck it hard. Fuck! I want it right now!"

Amanda quickly tipped over the edge once more screaming her name.

Alex screamed, collapsing against her, panting.

"God... you're amazing..." Amanda managed, trying to catch her breath.

"Th-thanks. Holy...shit...I swear...I've...never...had anyone...go this long..." Alex panted.

"Move and come here."

Alex was curious, but picked herself up and did as requested, surprised she could move at all.

Amanda smiled, pulling Alex close, kissing your forehead. "I've been thinking..."

"What?" Alex asked, still catching her breath.

"Maybe we both don't need to go to that club anymore."

"Probably not..."

"So, I can be your forever kitty?"

"Well, do you want to be? You know you haven't nuzzled me all night," Alex said, taking off the toy and her boots.

Amanda pulled her close again, dropping a light kiss to her neck, then nuzzled her neck.

Alex smiled. "I have a fuzzy pajama set in the closet somewhere."

"Or we could just sleep naked and keep each other warm."

Alex stood, pulling the covers back. "Maybe we should try."

"I'm so glad I met you."

Alex smiled. "I am too. You know, if you wanted to be really adventurous we could work late one night," she said, lying in bed.

"Mmm sounds great."

Alex held her tightly. "I don't suppose you could sleep like one? My kitty,"

"I could try."

Alex nodded, letting go.

"Where do you want me?"

"Your head on my chest."

Amanda smiled, complying.

Alex smiled, hugging her tightly.

"You're perfect."

"No I'm not," Alex said honestly.

"Yes, yes you are," Amanda smiled, stroking her cheek.

Alex rubbed Amanda's back. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

"You'd better get some sleep, you have court in three hours," Amanda smirked.

Alex nodded. "And you'll sit on sore and bruised cheeks."

"And every time they hurt I'll think of you."

Alex smiled. "You'll have to."

Amanda smiled. "Night, Alex."

"Night Amanda."

"G'night Alex."

Alex held her tightly. "G'night kitty."

"Night..." Amanda kissed her chest lightly, "Master."

**THE END**


End file.
